


Our Rough Patch

by milk_qndhinata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eremin, Armin and Eren fight but they make up don’t worry it’s not angst, Baby Marnie, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin has a baby, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_qndhinata/pseuds/milk_qndhinata
Summary: An Eremin drabble that popped into my mind in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Our Rough Patch

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t read a story yet where Armin and Eren are parents, so i really wanted to write this! i hope you enjoy. i appreciate the support! ♡

**Marnie  
  
**

_Meaning:_

From the sea

_  
Origin:_

Nickname of the Dutch name Marna

* * *

Children.

They seem like a good idea to have despite all the forewarnings from your friends and family. “A baby will be a big change to your life,” they said, “we understand that and we’re prepared,” we said. Then, after nine glorious months of pregnancy and the baby had finally arrived, it was too late to realize the warnings we were given should have been taken with utmost seriousness. My husband Eren and I have been with our little Marnie for a half a year now and it was... Difficult. We love her to death, but she resulted in being (like all children) more than I anticipated to care for.

Eren and I are doubting ourselves on whether we’re fit for parenting and had been arguing lately. We fought about both the big and little things. I was exhausted every minute of every day from lack of proper sleep in caring for Marnie. I had absolutely no time to myself. All the energy in me directed towards putting her to sleep, changing her, feeding her (and having food thrown back at me), looking after and playing with her, bathing her, and sure enough the routine circled back around all over again as the days advanced. I insisted Eren return to his job because I knew he would want to stay and help me, moreover we already fought enough as it was. I didn’t want our relationship to worsen. The front door clicked open from downstairs. Eren must have returned home but I didn’t meet him at the door for I was occupied cradling a hysterically crying Marnie in the kitchen trying to discover the reason she was crying. Eren didn’t join me until moments later after settling in.

“What’s the matter? Is she hungry?” Eren raised his voice over Marnie’s wailing and offered to take her. I rested my hand on my hip and exasperatedly rubbed the the side of my face.

“Well that must be it. Thank you for thinking of that! And here I was just watering her and facing her towards the sunlight.” My sarcastic remark earned me bothered silence from Eren and I sunk into a chair. Yet again, my disrespect towards him got the best of me, something that happened regularly after birthing Marnie.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I just... I tried everything and I still can’t figure out why she’s crying.”

Eren used the exact approaches as I did before he arrived home no matter my constant reminders of already attempting the specific method. No progress at all for finding the source of her crying. Why won’t he listen to me? “I told you I already tried that!”

“Apparently you didn’t try enough if she’s still crying.” I detected slight annoyance in his voice and crossed my arms.

“Are you implying I did something wrong?”

“Maybe you did or it’s what you didn’t do! Look Armin, I’m really not in the mood for this. I had a long day at work.”

I carefully stole Marnie from him and comforted her to hopefully ease her out of her crying fit. “Oh, poor you who gets to sit in silence for ten hours. How do you manage? Sounds agonizing. Meanwhile, you didn’t have a screaming baby stuck to you all day!”

“Did you forget that you’re the one who didn’t want me to take parental leave?” Eren’s retort angered me further. He misunderstood my words, but should know good and well why I wanted him to stay at work! Which... Was backfiring, I didn’t want to admit at the moment. “Poor you who gets to stay here with Marnie all day, an entirely easy task that shouldn’t be so back-breaking for you to do. How do _you_ manage?”

 _“You..!”_ I wanted to swallowed my rising anger for the sake of the baby, but I just couldn’t let my stupid husband get away with saying something so offensive and untrue. “I’m trying my absolute hardest to see things from your perspective, but” I cover one of Marnie’s ears and hiss under a hushed voice _“I just can’t get my head that far up my ass!”_

“Whenever you talk now, all I hear noise. Did you know that? Taking every little thing I say or do to offense and blowing it entirely out of proportion, every single time without fail it’s somehow my fault,” Eren loosened his collar and gave me that iconic stern glare of his that set me over the edge, “I’m so sick of it, Armin!”

Unfortunately, words I had no intention of speaking at all forced their way from my mouth. “Alright, fine. If that’s how you feel and this isn’t what you need then go back to work or wherever you want — as long as it’s not here, I couldn’t care less. Stay out at long as you want. Maybe you don’t even need to bother coming back!”

I could see the momentary hurt in his eyes and it disappeared just as quickly it came, vexation and exhaustion replacing the emotion. “It’s my pleasure.” Eren stormed out of the house with a frightening slam of the door. I gazed after it, tempted to pry it open, shout my apologies and plea for him back, yet I didn’t do it. But I didn’t want him to leave me. I didn’t mean so much as a word of what I said, the heat of the moment caused me to be impulsive, but I shouldn’t have given in to my aggravation. Moments later, I found myself crying as well with Marnie from everything. The fights me and Eren had, how I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a good night’s sleep, how I have limited time for myself, how I am unable to go out with friends or family, how I feel utterly bone tired and beat down every day. I try to banish these negative thoughts from my mind because... What need was there for them? I married the love of my life and had a beautiful baby girl with him. I’m the happiest, luckiest man alive.

As of the moment, I didn’t feel that way.

For what seemed like an infinity away, Marnie at long last stopped crying and I put her to bed. I stumbled downstairs and collapsed on the couch where, in front of it, our baby monitor lived on the coffee table. Counting down the seconds until I would wait until tending to my baby again, I ponder on me and Eren’s argument and wince at the thought. I mull it over with words I should or shouldn’t have said and what I could have done to destroy the tension between us. As fast as I should have been for stopping him from leaving, I call Eren with a string of apologies ready. The sound of his ringtone blared in the distance. To my joy and relief, he knocked on the door and I swing it open to nearly knock him down with a big hug. Eren protectively wrapped his arms around my waist while my own wrapped his neck.

“Eren, I’m—“

“I’m the one who should apologize,” he cuts me off and flowers a hand through my hair. At that, tears flow from my eyes. “So don’t.”

“I have to! The fact I was overwhelmed and stressed did not and will not grant me the right to treat you the way I did and have done these past months. Please forgive me...”

“Armin,” he cupped my cheeks and lightly kneaded his thumbs just underneath my eyes, sliding his hands down to my neck, “Don’t ever apologize for that again. Of course you’re overwhelmed and stressed, you gave birth six months ago! We knew going in that things would change after having a baby. There will be bumps in the road, but it’s nothing we can’t overcome together.”

I glided my arms from around his neck to lingering on his chest. My eyes subconsciously lowered with the intent to avoid his gaze. “I was scared you wouldn’t come back.”

“I should know better than anyone else not to run away from problems. It was wrong of me to leave you and say all those... Horrible things.” He kissed my forehead as many times it would take for me to stop crying, at which point I chortled. He lifted me up and drew me in for a loving and gentle kiss, the type I ached for months now, and only pulled apart to murmur a gentle _‘we can do this’_ against my lips before following it with an immediately stronger one. We lost ourselves within our long overdue intimacy. Once Eren brushed a few hickeys onto my nape, I knew if continued any further we wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Eren...” I didn’t want to for the life of me, “Eren.” I grabbed my husband’s attention to be met with aqua colored eyes infused with disappointment. I couldn’t suppress my laughter from his adorable frown at the loss of contact. “I’d feel right doing it in a setting where our baby isn’t sleeping upstairs ready to cry at any second.”

A defeated, almost sarcastic sigh escaped from him, nonetheless he planted a dejected kiss on my nose.

“How about this: as soon as we’re given the chance, let’s schedule a day for just us. Only me and you.”

On the outside, Eren gifted his beloved Armin a smile, on the contrary to the inside where he wanted to break out in song. “Deal.”

As we leaned into another kiss, the sharp sound of Marnie’s wailing from the baby monitor nearby forced us apart. Usually, I would secretly dread tending to my beautiful Marnie again knowing the work that lied ahead in doing so. What I didn’t expect was perking in my steps to our room with Eren. She was the living proof of our love, our infant girl strongly resembling her brunette father. The only feature of mine she obtained were my eyes, only hers were a more deeper blue of the ocean than mine.

As Eren and I admire the baby I cradle in my arms, I wished to live in this moment forever. In a perfect way that I could not have imagined, I’m reminded of why I endure the hardships cluttered about in raising Marnie.

They would not seem like it in the moment, no, but in some form or another, the hardships would be completely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
